<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OC bios and Artbook by Salmonid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876320">OC bios and Artbook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonid/pseuds/Salmonid'>Salmonid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bad Art, Blood and Gore, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Character Study, Child Abuse, Cringe, Developing Friendships, Digital Art, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Organized Crime, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Serial Killers, Torture, Violence, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonid/pseuds/Salmonid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed a place to put my characters and stuff, any comments and or kudos are welcome and encouraged. I have a lot I want to write or build onto. This will probably flop but at least I can say that I tried lol. Constructive criticism/opinions on my characters and lore building are welcome. I would be honored if anyone took the time to read any of this lmao</p><p>My art isn’t that great, but I’m trying my best. If you do end up liking it, you can see more on my Twitter and Deviantart.</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/freshsalmonid</p><p>https://mobile.twitter.com/FreshSalmonid</p><p> </p><p>This will get dark at times. I will add more tags eventually, but the ones current detail what kind of subject matter that I may touch upon in the future, and each chapter/bio will have warnings pertaining to the content. If this kind of stuff triggers you, read at your own risk, or don’t at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some art</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone who chose to click on this, and thank you for doing so. This first chapter is kind of a test, to see how well this might do lol. Not exactly sure how to post images from my iPad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason the shit all got bunched together, idk why it’s doing that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Well I finally found out how to post images. I'm not really sure how to start this off. I removed some tags for my reputation’s sake and because no one could take this seriously lol. I like to make characters that are more cartoonish and I love cats, which may make it seem strange to have such a heavy setting of sorts. Plus I’m kind of low on confidence because of the fact no one will probably read this lol. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First real chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Details and background of my characters’ world</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna try to actually put effort here, first two chapters were kind of just screwing around.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Background info:<br/>Story takes place in a post-apocalyptic world where civilization is starting to rebuild itself after some kind of huge disaster that wiped out most of “humanity”. (Why I put that in quotes is because the species of the inhabitants is not exactly human, but I’ll get into that later.) The species survived by selecting around one hundred thousand the most gifted individuals (along with some civilians with enough money and politicians) to hide in shelters in which they were placed in capsules, and cryogenically frozen (think of Futurama lol). When the danger passed many many years later, the selected few were released from their capsules, with the task of rebuilding their world. <br/>For the most part this went ok, but people split up and got separated from the rest, causing small populations to grow into separate countries and states over the years. Some fights broke out between these on occasion, leading to the populations to become very isolated in their own states, and spread far apart.<br/> Thousands of years passed since then, and society grew back to some semblance of “normal”, with varying forms of technology exclusive to each country. Present day people refer to the pre-apocalyptic world as “the old world” and knowledge of it has been forgotten over the years of separation and fights between the groups. It is usually discussed in schools and children are required to learn about it briefly.</p><p>I hope that made some sense.</p><p>Species:<br/>I love cats too much so everyone is a cat person, human with cat ears, and I need lore to make an excuse for this lol. The “Phelidae” species is a mix between humanoid and feline biological traits. The amount of either varies depending on the individual. For example, some Phelids have sharp teeth or fangs, while others have more human-like teeth. Some do have cat-like behaviors on occasion, like meowing and stretching, but it’s usually just for comedic effect. Like real cats, they can have different “breeds”, and some are based off of pedigree cats. The average Phelid is based off a common house cat. Despite these differences, the Phelidae refer to themselves as humans, and use words relating to that such as “mankind” and “humanity”.</p><p>Other animals exist, but the Phelidae are basically the humans of the world.</p><p>Main plot point: Anima energy<br/>Closer to the present day, something called “Anima” was beginning to arise. It is more infamous than well known, as only certain individuals seem to know how to work with it.<br/>“Anima energy” is the essence of the energy inside a living creature, specifically Phelids, who naturally produce it and release it upon being killed. With the right equipment, it can be absorbed, processed, and used for various things. Anima energy is extremely potent if used correctly, and has the potential to power entire cities with only a small amount. Due to this, knowledge of it is kept scarce to prevent any genocide. Depending on the person, amounts of anima produced will vary. It is falsely referred to as soul energy most of the time.<br/>As armor and weaponry, Anima can be used to make people unstoppable. If processed correctly, it can become a “shield“ that envelops the user and prevents them from being hurt from normally deadly attacks. For example, stabbing someone with an unpowered knife will not cause someone with the armor to bleed. Weapons powered by anima can break this armor with enough damage, and the overall power relies on the amount and quality of energy used to make the weapon. Certain weapons can harvest the anima from the slain victims, and become more powerful.</p><p>Main story:<br/>The main story focuses on two countries, Krenyra and Aetherfranz/Aetherix (still deciding on that name). The two have been at war for hundreds of years, and continue fighting despite not knowing why they started in the first place. The discovery of the mysterious anima energy on both sides leads to a strong resurgence in the war, causing the events of the story to play out.</p><p>I hope this all made some sense and didn’t sound stupid. Any grammar errors are because I’m awake at like 3:32 am lol. I feel stupid for making all this shit up in my head, but yeah that’s what I do in my free time. Thank you Covid (sarcasm). Probably hard to take any of this seriously but I tried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>